


Gotta Go Fast

by CountChocula69



Category: Aladdin (2019), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountChocula69/pseuds/CountChocula69
Summary: Sonic is transformed into an awful looking humanoid creature by the Genie himself. There's only one thing that can change him back to normal...Dr. Robotnik's cock.





	Gotta Go Fast

Sonic raced through the hillside collecting rings. Just before he was about to race through an upside down loop his foot hit something and he tripped and fell. Sonic looked back to see what he had tripped over, some strange, gold object. He barely had time to register what happened before a blue genie appeared before him.

“Yo dawg,” Will Smith said.

“Uh, who are you?”

“Man, you tripped over my lamp!”

“I’m sorry?”

“Hmm, you’re another blue cartoon too…”

“What’s going on?”

“They fucked up my CGI, I look like shit. And you know what they say, misery loves company!” With that the Will Smith Genie waved his hand and turned Sonic into an equally awful humanoid CGI creature.

“See ya later, ya blue freak!” The Will Smith Genie disappeared into his lamp.

Sonic looked down at his now freakish looking fingers. “What the fuck?!?”

He raced home and looked at himself in the mirror. “Oh no! I have teeth!” Sonic said through sobs. “This is awful! I can’t go running around collecting rings like this!”

All of the sudden the Will Smith Genie appeared again.

“What are you doing here? And what did you do to me?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, this humanoid appearance can go away.”

“Oh thank god! How?”

“That’s the catch, it’s gotta be fucked out of you by your mortal enemy.”

“WHAT?!?”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules.”

“Actually, I think you do.” Sonic stopped to think. “So, if I want to look normal again, Dr. Robotnick needs to fuck me?”

“Yeah. And I mean like, really rail you.” There was an awkward pause. “Anyway, gotta go!” And with that the Will Smith Genie disappeared again.

Sonic decided to head straight to Robotnik’s lair.

“Sonic!” Dr. Robotnik angrily exclaimed when he saw him. His expression changed once he took in Sonic’s now horrific form. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Uh yeah, about that... this is gonna sound weird, but I need a favor.”

“What?” Robotnik asked suspiciously.

“I stumbled across some genie that did this to me and he said the only way to get back to normal is, well…I need you to fuck me. And I mean hard.”

Robotnick was speechless.

“Oh Sonic, I thought this day would never come! Do you know how many times I’ve dreamed about slipping on a gold cock ring just like those rings you’re always collecting, and then really going to town on your asshole?”

“Well this is news to me,” Sonic said.

“I would be honored to pound your ass into next week. Now come inside.” Robotnick led Sonic to his room. “Lie down on the bed.”

Sonic did and Robotnik climbed on top of him. He ran his hands through Sonic’s soft blue fur, inching his hands ever closer til they finally came in contact with Sonic’s crotch. There was so much blue fur around Sonic’s genitals that it made Robotnik grow harder.

“Oh, I’ve waited for this moment for so long…”

“Okay, just go easy on me.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. If you want to look normal again I have to impale you with my cock.”

Sonic gulped.

“Are you ready?” Robotnik asked.

“I guess…”

“Don’t worry, I think you’ll enjoy this…”

Dr. Robotnick started slowly stroking up and down Sonic’s blue shaft. “Does that feel good?”

“Actually...yeah.”

“Good. Now try doing that to me.” Robotnik pulled his pants down, his penis already fully erect with precum dripping out the head.

“Oh wow, you’re really ready to go!” Sonic tentatively grasped Robotnik’s dick and began stroking it, slowly at first but gradually increasing in speed.

“Mmm, yeah, that’s it. Faster!”

“Well you know I’m the fastest there is,” Sonic said with a wink. What if I try something else?

“What did you have in mind?”

Sonic lowered his head and licked the tip of Robotnik’s penis, sending a shiver down the egg-shaped man’s spine. He opened his mouth, about to take in as much of Robotnik’s cock as he could, but was abruptly stopped.

“Whoa, not with those teeth!”

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot these are probably not optimal for blowjobs, sorry.”

“How about you get back on the bed, lie face down. I’m gonna rail you so fucking hard that my jizz shoots up all the way inside you and hopefully into your mouth and like, melts those disgusting teeth or something.”

“You know, I didn’t think I was gonna like this at first, but my asshole is ready. Fuck me Eggman!”

Robotnik ran his hands through the fur on Sonic’s ass, eventually slipping two fingers into his tight hole.

“Mmmmmmm,” Sonic moaned. “I want you inside me…”

Robotnik grabbed the gallon sized jug of lube on his nightstand and slathered it on his dick. He lined himself up with Sonic’s asshole and teased him by running his head against his opening.

“Don’t play with me, I want you to fuck my brains out NOW!”

Robotnik didn’t have to be told twice and slowly slipped inside of Sonic’s asshole, making sure he could handle the girth of his dick. To Robotnik’s surprise Sonic not only took him in like a champ, but immediately begged him for more.

“Mmm, yeah, fuck me! Fuck me FAST!!!”

Robotnik increased his speed, still trying to remain cautious, but Sonic kept repeatedly shouting “FASTER!”

Eventually Robotnick was fucking Sonic so hard and fast that his balls were making a loud “thwack”ing sound that reverberated throughout the room and rang in his ears.

“I don’t know...how much longer...or faster... I can go…” Robotnik said, running out of breath as he kept up his manic fucking pace.

“Don’t stop, I’m almost there! Gotta...go...FAST!!!” An orgasm ripped through his body and he came with a guttural moan.

Sonic’s reaction was enough to push Robotnik over the edge. He climbed off of Sonic after about a solid minute of jizzing inside him and collapsed next to him. He turned over and looked at Sonic. It worked! Sonic was back to his old self again! Robotnik’s semen did the trick!

Robotnik’s tone shifted. “Hey look, I know you just needed me to fuck you back to normal, but if you ever want to fuck to just fuck?”

“I may just take you up on that,” Sonic said with a wink. 

Just then the Will Smith genie appeared again. He took a look at Robotnick and the semen filled Sonic.

“Nice,” he said with a nod and then disappeared again into a cloud of blue smoke.

Sonic and Robotnik shrugged.

“So...Round two?” Sonic asked.

THE END


End file.
